1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a fluid collection gutter for a turbine engine gear train.
2. Background Information
A typical geared turbofan engine includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A rotor of the fan section is connected to and driven by a rotor of the turbine section through a shaft and a gear train. During engine operation, lubrication oil is provided to the gear train to lubricate and cool components of the gear train. The gear train may subsequently direct this lubrication oil to a gutter that circumscribes the gear train.
Various gutter configurations are known in the art, some of which may have relatively low oil capture efficiencies. Such a gutter therefore may collect a relatively small amount of the lubrication oil that is initially directed to the gutter by the gear train. The uncollected lubrication oil may churn in a space defined radially between the gutter and the gear train. The churning lubrication oil may re-contact the gear train, which may reduce power transfer efficiency of the gear train between the turbine rotor and the fan rotor. A low oil capture efficiency may also reduce the amount of lubrication oil available to an auxiliary lubrication system, which provides the lubrication oil to the gear train during negative g maneuvers.
There is a need in the art for a gutter with an improved fluid capture efficiency.